Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Adminship/WaveDivisionMultiplexer
Hey there! It's Wave/Flame19/Pari applying for adminship here on the Creepypasta Wiki. I have given a lot of thought to this, and I'm sure I could use admin rights, because there are some things I cannot do in the wiki as VCROC. For example, I cannot undelete pages, close threads, delete comments and edit blog posts. And I've been helping out with the spinoff appeal, so I'd like the rights to bypass the blacklist filter. Besides, I would not need to run up to a user to make him/her remove categories from her blog post (when it's a blogicle I simply delete it, of course, but sometimes there are exceptions. Like This guy's most recent post. Now I know that Emp and I are the only VCROC's, and green text, and stuff. But to be fair, is it really necessary to have at least one moderator on the site? I'm sure having some extra administrators would help the wiki more. It's true that in the past, I have made some mistakes, but I've amended them in the best way I could. I'm sorry for turning the spinoff appeal green (this still haunts me) and for a couple of other minor transgressions. I know better, now. So here's to hoping you're going to give it a thought. The requirements: Administrator *Must have been active on the wiki for six months. -About a year, now. *Must have at least 800 edits, 600 of which must be on articles. -Somewhere over 2000 edits. About 1000 on articles. *Must know how to categorize pages. -I don't use hotCat, but yes. It's simple enough. I know which categories were deleted and the ones that still exist. To categorise pages, add This Page. *Must know how to delete pages and files. -Just hit delete or add '?&action=delete'. Then put down a reason. *Must know how to block a user for an appropriate amount of time. -Spam page: 3 days, vandalism: 2 weeks, plagiarism: a month. Double the ban for a repeated offense. *Must be familiar with the layout of the wiki. -yes. Considering certain variables, I think you need to work on what you think is quality or not. Certainly, you have some good streaks, but then there are things like Pokemon Golden Yellow. You know, the story Guy overturned your decision on Spinoff Appeal for? VCROC also already are able to bypass the filter. To be honest, I still don't think you're quite ready for the position. It's a little different from VCROC. All in all, for now, I oppose. I think you need to redouble your efforts and do a little studying before you can get on to the big league. Also, I do have a couple things to say about how you have your prereqs arranged. For example, sure. You know what categories have been deleted and what is still there. That's not what it's asking you. Do you know''' how to categorize the articles with them? Do you know what category needs what article? Continuing, all I have seen you do is edit. You don't participate in the Writer's Workshop board from what I've seen, you don't do a lot in the forums in general. Granted, they're optional. Even I can't participate all of the time. But, part of adminship is being able to go through the whole of the wiki and do work. It's not just editing and deleting pages. It's an incredible number of tools and things to do with them. I'll consider changing my vote if I can see a bit more improvement. But for now, oppose. You're just not quite ready for it. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie''']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~'']] 06:10, May 18, 2014 (UTC) :I'm sorry about Pokemon Golden yellow. That's one of the mistakes I've made that won't leave me. I don't really want to make a paragraph of this, but it's also one of the things I've learnt from. :Also, I couldn't post 'Wilderness' when I tried. It's probably something else, then. As for the prereqs, I'll edit them to cover all the points. :One of the reasons why I'd rather edit articles is because I'm sure of my grammar. Maybe even over confident, but confident nevertheless. I try to help out with other things I come across too, though, like user rights templates, uncategorised pages, broken redirects, whatever I think I can do, while keeping a safe distance from wiki text. I'll help out with the writer's workshop and participate in the forum more often, since I'm lagging there. Thanks a bunch for your reply. It's something I'll work on. -[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'''WaveDivisionMultiplexer]] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 08:32, May 18, 2014 (UTC) If I can refute some of Callie's points, not all because I am unaware of the spinoff appeal situation. Wave has the requirements for admin and looking at some of the recent contributions, she has been vigilant against people spamming on their blogs (User Talk: SnoozeJuice), rolling back vandalism/superfluous edits, renaming pages. (Por ejemplo Annie96 is Typing....), I would also mention that Wave has helped me on the writer's workshop http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:310796 and has contributed to a few other threads on the WW. I have also noticed that Wave is active on the wiki at times when there aren't a lot of other people active (Which is great for checking QS on stories that might otherwise slip through the cracks.) Wave helped out on the M4R/Uncategorized pages and looking at the stories that Wave has submitted to this site, I would say that WaveDivisionMultiplexer knows how to put articles into their correct categories and has corrected users that are putting tags onto the M4R category. tl:dr Wave has my support. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 08:45, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Flame's time as VCROC, to me, has proved that they can put the efforts and requirements needed for an administration position. As for the few mistakes Flame has made, they can admit they're wrong and learn from them, as said above. Plus nobody is perfect when starting out as an admin, and Flame has plenty of time to get the hang of quality control, and to start becoming active on the Forums and Writer's Workshop. - CrashingCymbal (talk) 13:45, May 18, 2014 (UTC) A hard worker in my book, I say. Sure we have the overturn on the spinoff, but that, in my book, wasn't really much of a big deal, she was volunteering to help out with the spinoff appeal. Callie, those section of threads are optional. But she has given her two shits about it in some threads like the thread Empy had given us, this thread (shortly after she applied for the job), and there's a lot more, after and before she applied for the job. You just need to look at the contributions a little bit more clearly, rather than assuming things. And there are other admins who just edit and delete too. So, no matter what Wave, you got my support. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 15:05, May 18, 2014 (UTC) I think that you don't fit the position. The reason is because you're a great VVCROC but I feel if you wwait about a 5 months-1 year you wwill be ready. But until then I think you're a great VVCROC. 18:40, May 18, 2014 (UTC) - You do a good job with VCROC, however I'm not 100% comfortable with your judgement. It's good to have people with differing opinions on what is good, but I think you might be a little too lax to have the ability to undelete pages. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 18:34, May 18, 2014 (UTC) I think you're doing a great job where you're at now. Mystreve (talk) 23:25, May 18, 2014 (UTC) I honestly don't think you need anything more than VCROC at the moment. And I'm going to have to agree with Guy here; your sense of quality seems a bit too lax to me. I wouldn't be comfortable with you doing deletion appeal. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:48, May 19, 2014 (UTC) :It could be an incorrigible ego talking, here, but I think I can. It isn't like quality is not a gradient -it is, however a most complex one to decipher. It isn't like what is good is good and what is bad is simply bad. It really depends on a number of factors and I'm sure I know what they are. Maybe not perfectly, but well. I'm also more than sure I would not undelete a page if it is in danger of being deleted again. -[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 07:08, May 20, 2014 (UTC) i think you would be a great admin [[User:Superplankofdeath|'The Plank Will Kill You']] (Talk) 17:43, May 19, 2014 (UTC) i think you would be a great admin too. Yo yo yo wassup wassup give up the rock -Zoidberg (talk) 12:32, May 24, 2014 (UTC)